Dark Woods V: Freak Show
Dark Woods V: Freak Show is a horror action-adventure game developed by Dark Heart Games and published by Fantendo for the V², Nintendo Wii U and PlayStation 4. The game takes place long before the events of Dark Woods in the time that Nostradamus is only just a child. It is the last game in the series to be made and ties up the last holes in the plot. Gameplay Dark Woods V differs from the other games in terms of gameplay, resembling the first Dark Woods more. Nostradamus starts out as a boy without any powers like Hein was at the start of Dark Woods but slowly develops and learns more powers over the course of the game. Like Dark Woods the puzzle element is more prominent and thus there is less focus on fighting. It is an open-world environment where Nostradamus is free to explore in. Some areas are locked down at the start of the game but as one progresses they become accesable. Nostradamus can interact with the inhabitants of the circus which provide him quest to do. Some of them give more dangerous quests than others. Every freak in the circus has an own special quest belonging to them but do no require them to completed for finishing the game's story. But they are also visited for the normal story line quests. Throughout the game Nostradamus gains more control over his Nocturnal powers, grows his wings and meets Rosie and Posie and develops a bond with them. Unlike usual Rosie and Posie act as summons this time instead of direct weapons. Throughout the game several things can be collected. Banners from the freak show itself had been stolen and have to be recovered. Aside from that there are weird sightings that can be found throughout Eden and reward the player with a short cinemetic. When all the sightings have been found Nostradamus is rewarded with something special, same goes for the banners. Controls Chapters TBA Characters See: Dark Woods/List of Minor Characters Enemies TBA Collectibles Freak Show Banners Freak Show Banners are the main collectible items throughout the game. They had gone missing and were scattered all over Eden by some prankster kids. Nostradamus is requested to retrieve them. Sugar Plum Fairy= |-|Two-Headed= |-|Triple D= |-|Human Pincushion= |-|Peg-leg Acrobat= |-|La Petite= |-|White Magician= |-|Strongman= |-|Bearded Lady= |-|Lobster Boy= |-|Fortune Teller= |-|The Clown= |-|Chickember= Weird Sightings The weird sightings are weird things that can be encountered throughout Eden. They usually feature a small cinematic when they are found. Bigfoot= |-|Isis= |-|Extraterrestrials= |-|Justinian's Lab= |-|Fantendoverse Portal= |-|Stone Sacrifice Table |-|Mutant Eggplant Gallery DrJustinianL'Orme.png|Dr. Justinian L'Orme Petia.png|Petia FinnDW.png|Finn Trivia *This is the first game in the series not to feature the main characters; Hein, Lily, Rai and Ligeia. *Freak Show takes inspiration from the fourth season of American Horror Story with the same name. *The events in Freak Show take place shortly after the first chapter of Snowy Woods, starting in the spring season. *The game draws a parallel between Nostradamus and Hein in the first game as Nostra keeps getting stronger throughout the game slowly becoming a 'demon'. There also is more exploring than fighting in the game, similar to the first. Category:Dark Woods Category:Dark Heart Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Horror Games Category:Puzzle Games Category:Original Games Category:Games Category:Sequels Category:Action Adventure Games Category:V2 Games Category:Wii U Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Single Player Games